


BtVS/The Crow Crossover Fanart

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: BtVS/The Crow [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Crow (1994)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Season/Series 02, Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Season/Series 06, Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode: s01e12 Prophecy Girl, Episode: s02e20: Go Fish, Episode: s03e13 The Zeppo, Episode: s06e19 Seeing Red, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Knives, Random Encounters, Song: 1001 Arabian Nights, Song: Big Empty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Photomanips of crossover ideas for stories between BtVS and The Crow..





	1. The Crow vs Warren Mears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and the geniuses at Miramax Films own the 1994 film The Crow. I own the fanfics and photomanips that I cook up from time to time..

AU. After meeting none other than Eric Draven (aka The Crow), Warren Mears wonders what he would do if he died and then got to come back for two days, and also wonders if he would tell anyone about it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. By the Light of the Orange Moon

AU. Warren encounters Eric Draven again — but this time, both Jonathan Levinson and Andrew Wells also meet Eric as well.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. Big Empty

AU. Inspired by the song Big Empty by Stone Temple Pilots. Ethan Rayne gets quite the shock when he encounters none other than Eric Draven, only for Eric to drain his powers (kind of similar to how he acquired memories of the things and people he touched in the movie), thus leaving Ethan powerless to stop Eric from planning to put his powers to good use..

 **Eric:** _(smirking, to a powerless Ethan)_ Don’t worry, Ethan. What you used to bring chaos and disorder, I will use to bring order to the lives of the Slayer Buffy, her sister Dawn and her friends, the Scooby Gang. _(He then puts a bullet in the back of Ethan’s head, killing him forever)_ Well, that was fun. Now, to find Buffy, Dawn and the others..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. The Slayer vs Top Dollar

AU. Top Dollar finds himself up against the Slayer, Buffy Summers — and realizes why she’s called that, too.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. Funboy vs Angelus

AU. Funboy finds himself in a bit of a tight spot when he encounters none other than Angelus.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	6. Jack O’Toole vs Tin Tin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack O’Toole and Tin Tin: both use knives to attack or defend themselves. But which of them will win this battle..?

AU. What happens one night when Jack O’Toole (from the Season 3 episode **The Zeppo** ) meets Tin Tin? Or when Jack discovers that Tin Tin has more than one knife, whereas Jack only has Katie..? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	7. Arabian Nights

AU. Based on (and inspired by) the song “1001 Arabian Nights” by Ch!pz. Buffy has been abandoned by her friends. She is found by ethical vampire Eric Draven; when she discovers that he feeds on criminals and drains them of both their blood and their bank accounts, she nicely offers to help out, and he accepts.

(As this is Alternate Universe, Buffy isn’t the Slayer, and the Hellmouth vampires don’t exist; basically, Eric would be kind of like how Dracula looked in the Season 5 episode **Buffy vs. Dracula** with the human face and perpetual fangs.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	8. The Meaning of Devil’s Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would’ve happened in the Season 6 episode **Seeing Red** if Warren had been abducted by Top Dollar while on his way to shoot Buffy as his way of getting revenge on her for — in his perspective — ruining his plans to take over Sunnydale?

AU. Set during the Season 6 episode **Seeing Red**. Warren is on his way to shoot Buffy as revenge on her for ruining his plans, but learns the hard way about why crossing Top Dollar’s path really isn’t a good idea at all when he gets abducted by Top Dollar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	9. The Coach vs The Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Coach Carl Marin (from the Season 2 episode **Go Fish** encounters Eric Draven..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric Draven vs the Sunnydale High Swim Team coach Carl Marin.. who will win?

AU. Set during the Season 2 episode **Go Fish**. Eric Draven steps in and gets to the Sunnydale High swim team coach Carl Marin, and also tells him what he thinks about the coach’s turning the members of the swim team into Gill Monsters. Buffy is surprised when she learns that Eric survived, as well as relieved when Eric tells her that she won’t have to worry about confronting the coach, as the coach died. (He was killed when Eric disarmed him before shooting him with the very same gun that the coach would’ve used on Buffy.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	10. The Devil vs the Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the Master (Heinrich Joseph Nest) meets none other than Top Dollar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see Top Dollar as a Twilight vampire draining the Master of his blood, thus dusting him (as kind of like what Xander did when he became a Twilight vampire in the BtVS fanfic [A New Breed Of Vampire](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11374316/1/A-New-Breed-Of-Vampire) that I read on ff dot net one day and added to my ‘favorite stories’ list), and then tells the other vampires, “Nothin’ in this town happens without my say-so” (much to their surprise).

AU. The Master gets quite the shock of his unlife when Top Dollar comes into Sunnydale and tells him, “Nothin’ happens in this town without my say-so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
